


Curse of Friendship

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Hinata bumps into Kenma and his invisibility cloak after curfew and curses him with friendship vibes.





	Curse of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rielity (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Clue bonus round. Prompt was "Kenma in the castle with the invisibility cloak."
> 
> I don't feel like Kenma would be any more effusive about quidditch than he would be about volleyball, and I also don't think he'd redye his hair with spellwork even though it'd be so much easier.

"Oof," Hinata said when someone bumped into him. He wasn't looking where he was going, trying to hurry back to the dorms this close to lights out, embarrassed he'd fallen asleep face down in the library and Bakayama had just left him there and—

—and there was nobody else besides Hinata in the hallway. Nervously he looked over one shoulder and then the other. "Hello?"

Nothing. Just moonlight coming in the tall castle windows and throwing grim shadows on the floor, the dim glow at the end of Hinata's wand not even stretching half the distance to them. It got dark so early here in the winter, Hinata had learned in his first year, but that didn't mean he'd gotten used to it.

"Oook, I'll just be—" Hinata jumped half a meter when an owl hooted outside, and then slammed into the _empty air_ right beside him, clawing at the air as he went down in a tumble of limbs and a scatter of quills and books from his bag when he hit the stone.

Hinata found himself on the floor with a sore butt, his hands and lap full of some kind of heavy, slithering fabric, and a boy close to his own age staring down at him impassively. Hinata's legs were gone.

"Did you CURSE me?!" Hinata shrieked. The boy rolled his eyes and reached down to yank the fabric up from Hinata like his was doing a magic trick, making his legs reappear. "Oh. Wait, what?"

"It's an invisibility cloak," the boy said. He was in Ravenclaw, Hinata saw, blond hair partially grown out with dark roots. Hinata wondered why he didn't spell it blond again. He stuck out a hand to help Hinata up.

"Thanks. I'm Hinata!" Hinata clicked his tongue in disgust as he eyed his stuff all over and bent over to gather it up. After a minute the other boy began to help.

"Kenma," he said, belatedly. "You're going to miss curfew."

"So're you?" Hinata tilted his head as Kenma handed him his last fistfuls of quills. "Wait, where were you going?"

"Kitchen." Kenma tucked the cloak back around his shoulders, half-disappearing. "Kuroo lent me this if I brought him back something."

"Can I come?" Hinata perked right up. "I'm starving! And if you walk me back with that, I won't get yelled at for being out!"

"…it's a bother to go the whole way to your tower," Kenma said, but he didn't outright reject Hinata. Hinata stared at Kenma hopefully for probably longer than was comfortable; Tsukishima kept telling him it was creepy when he did that. But Kenma caved in eventually, shoulders slumping. He held an edge of the cloak out. "You're small, so it'll fit us both fine, I guess."

"Thanks!" Hinata grinned at Kenma from slightly too close as they pressed their shoulders together and got tucked in under the cloak. Up close, Hinata noticed another smaller pin near the Ravenclaw badge, a broomstick. "Oh, you play Quidditch too? Me too, me too! It's the best right?"

"Mm." Kenma kept his eyes forward as they started walking in step. "It's ok, I guess."


End file.
